Quelques flocons d'hiver
by Evangeliste
Summary: Annabeth attendait Percy depuis vingt minutes avec la ferme intention de passer un bon moment tout les deux, sauf que la qualité première de Percy n'est pas la ponctualité, surtout quand il est préoccupé...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit OS qui nécessite d'avoir lu **_**Le Héros Perdu**_.

**Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction longue : _Déesse du Varech et des Algues_, la suite arrivera bientôt. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiews, c'est le salaire des auteurs ! Bonne lecture.**

J'ai mordu ma lèvre gercée par le froid, faisant perler une fine goutte de sang. Vingt minutes que j'attendais que Môssieur Percy Jackson daigne me rejoindre pour notre rendez-vous. Nous devions aller au cinéma, puis la mère de Percy devait nous emmener à la Colonie pour les vacances de Noël. Percy et moi avions fini plus tôt les cours cette année. Les joies du lycée.

Deux gamins qui jouaient aux boules de neige sont passés devant moi en riant, éclaboussant le bas de mon manteau rouge avec de la glace fondue.

_ Pardon, mam'zelle ! s'est exclamé l'un des gamins.

« Mam'zelle ». Je suis bien à New-York. Au moins à San Francisco, les gens prenaient la peine d'articuler. Mais, j'avais quitté San Franscisco et mon père en septembre pour aller à l'école ici, afin de rester près des travaux de l'Olympe. Et de Percy évidemment. Les travaux avançaient bien, et seront finis avant cet été je pense. Sans vouloir me vanter, l'Olympe est bien mieux depuis qu'il est passé entre mes mains. J'ai tout embelli. Zeus en personne l'a reconnu. Et ma mère surtout. Ma mère est très fière de moi. Et ça, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Jamais mon père où ma belle-mère ne m'avait regardé de cette manière. Seule ma mère l'avait fait.

J'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti deux mains se poser sur mon épaule. Je me suis retournée, pour faire face à Percy. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid et par la course qu'il avait dû faire pour me rejoindre. Quelques flocons de neige s'étaient déposés sur son bonnet noir.

_ Désolé, a t-il soufflé. Ma prof de math m'est tombée dessus.

_ Une deuxième Mme Dodds ? ai-je interrogé, malicieuse.

Percy a passé un bras autour de ma taille et m'a maintenu contre lui.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! a t-il répliqué, vexé. Elle m'a vraiment pris en grippe.

_ Pauvre petit Percy !

_ Tout le monde ne passe pas sa vie à vouloir plaire aux professeurs, Puits de Sagesse ! a répliqué Percy en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

Je me suis accroupi afin de récupérer un peu de neige entre mes mains. Même à travers mes gants, j'ai pu sentir le froid me mordre les doigts.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? a demandé Percy, méfiant.

_ Je me venge, Cervelle d'Algues !

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, une boule de neige s'est écrasée sur son visage. J'ai éclaté de rire devant son air stupéfait. Avant de pousser un cri quand sa propre boule de neige s'est écrasée dans mon cou, mettant ma chair à vif.

_ Tu l'auras voulu ! ai-je crié.

Persée Jackson allait souffrir.

ooo

Haletants et frissonnants, nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur un banc. Percy a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, et je me suis blottie contre lui tant bien que mal avec nos manteaux épais.

_ Il est trop tard pour le cinéma du coup, a soupiré Percy.

_ T'étais déjà en retard au début de toute manière.

_ C'est toi qui a commencé la bataille.

_ C'est toi qui l'a continuée.

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard quelques secondes avant que Percy cède et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Ça fait bizarre, hein ? a t-il dit.

_ De m'embrasser ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai l'habitude de ça, a t-il répondu en me faisant un clin d'oeil. De retourner à la Colonie maintenant, après tout ce qui s'est passé cet été.

_ Tu penses que des choses auront changées ?

_ Forcément... Déjà, il y a toi et moi et puis... La mort de Silena, les nouveaux arrivants. La prophétie...

Je me suis tournée vers lui, il regardait fixement les flocons qui commençaient à tomber. J'ai levé les doigts pour lui caresser la joue. Percy n'a pas détourné le regard, mais je l'ai senti s'apaiser sous ce contact.

_ Et puis, en ce moment... Je fais des rêves bizarres. Des guerriers avec des t-shirts violets...Des loups...

_ Tu penses que c'est des prémonitions ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose va se passer pendant ces vacances à la Colonie.

_ Percy... Que pourrait-il se passer ? On va aller à la Colonie, revoir tout le monde, se préparer pour le jour où la prophétie arrivera et...

_ Et si ce jour arrivait plus vite que prévu Annabeth ?

_ On sort tout juste de guerre. Même le destin ne peut pas être aussi cruel avec nous. Ne t'en fais pas Percy, il n'arrivera rien. Je te le jure. On a du temps pour nous deux. Et on va en profiter au maximum. Loins de toutes préoccupations.

Sur ce, j'ai déposé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Rien n'arriverait pendant ces vacances, et Percy et moi pourrions en profiter. Notre premier noël.

ooo

J'étais loin de me douter que Percy avait raison, et que ce moment passé tout les deux serait le dernier. Car le soir même, Percy disparaissait. Et ce jour fut notre dernier moment de félicité. Si la dernière guerre avait été horrible, au moins nous étions tout les deux. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et cette fois-ci, nous n'en sortirons pas sans dommages.


End file.
